Membresía IEEE
La misión de las actividades estudiantiles es brindar oportunidades para el desarrollo educativo, técnico y profesional de los miembros estudiantiles IEEE y promover el progreso de la humanidad a través de la tecnología. Para tal propósito los miembros deben saber cómo el IEEE puede beneficiarlos y para esto se necesita el entendimiento de todos los beneficios que el IEEE ofrece. Al momento de unirse estudiante como miembro estudiantil al IEEE se vuelve automáticamente miembro de su respectiva Rama Estudiantil. Y es responsabilidad del comité de membresías de la Rama Estudiantil o de la Junta Directiva, en su defecto, distribuir información precisa acerca de los beneficios relacionados con la membresía IEEE. Tómese un momento para reflexionar sobre por qué se unió el IEEE y por qué permanece como miembro. No es de sorprender que los miembros más activos son los que como tú mantienen su membresía IEEE a lo largo de su carrera. Más del 53% de los miembros actuales, se unieron al IEEE como estudiantes. Recuerda, tu esfuerzo dentro de la Rama Estudiantil ayuda al crecimiento del IEEE, tu Región y tu Sección. Desarrollo de la Membresía 'Pautas para el desarrollo de la membresia' 1. Asegúrese que haya un Encargado de Desarrollo de Membresía (DM) . Este es el primer paso y el más crucial. En una de las primeras reuniones de su rama estudiantil, tenga comparta algunos aperitivos o bocaditos y solicite voluntarios para puestos algunos puestos claves como Desarrollo de Membresía y Relaciones Públicas. Estas personas no necesariamente deben tener experiencia en Desarrollo de Membresía, pero si deben estar dispuestas a aprender y a tener tiempo libre para desarrollar e implementar las metas y los planes de membresía. 2. Planificar el Desarrollo de Membresía. Un plan de membresías efectivo se presenta por fechas e integra varias estrategias de desarrollo de membresía. Asegúrate de familiarizarte con las fechas y las estrategias. Analytics(SAMIEEE) '' La mayoría de las decisiones acerca del Desarrollo de Membresía tienen un componente cualitativo y cuantitativo. El buen juicio, la experiencia y la creatividad juegan un papel clave, al igual que los datos, los modelos y el análisis. El Consejero y el Presidente de la Rama tienen acceso automático a la base de datos del SAMIEEE. Esta refleja la información más actual. Reportes de cantidad de miembros pueden utilizarse llevar una relación de los nuevos miembros estudiantiles que se han unido al IEEE o para ponerse en contacto con los miembros actuales y enviarles información sobre las actividades. Preparar una lista de miembros inactivos y animarles a volver a unirse, e informarles sobre próximas actividades. ''Estrategia – Mantener la Articulación entre la Sección, Grupos de Afinidad y Capítulos Técnicos con la Ramas estudiantil. Organizar reuniones entre los estudiantes y miembros de sección, y así brindarles la oportunidad de conocer miembros profesionales del IEEE, hacerles interrogantes sobre su carrera profesional en la ingeniería y también comenzar la construcción de su propia red de contactos antes de su graduación. Estrategia – Programa Member-Get-a-Member Este programa alienta a los miembros reclutar a sus compañeros de clase o profesionales para que se unan al IEEE como miembros. Como recompensa a sus esfuerzos, recibirán un bono que puede ser utilizado en el pago de la membresía IEEE del año siguiente, la inscripción en alguna Sociedad IEEE o comprar productos y servicios del IEEE. Alternativamente, los miembros pueden donar el valor de su bono a la Fundación IEEE. www.ieee.org/mgm Estrategia – Desarrollo de Membresía en Conferencias Conferencias, seminarios y reuniones técnicas que sean patrocinadas o copatrocinadas por el IEEE, ofrecen grandes oportunidades para reclutar nuevos miembros al IEEE y a las Sociedades. Se sugiere desarrollar estas actividades en conjunto entre los Oficiales DM de Sección. Los asistentes que lo quieran, son alentados a invertir su tiempo y dinero en aprender sobre los últimos avances de la tecnología en sus campos de interés. Estos asistentes son conscientes de la necesidad de mantenerse informados, lo que los hace candidatos ideales para ser reclutados y entrar al IEEE y sus Sociedades. Así que, ¿cómo los reclutas? En cada Conferencia del IEEE debe planear en tener una mesa de desarrollo de membresía atendida por miembros voluntarios. El oficial DM debe contactar a los encargados de la conferencia con suficiente anticipación para asegurarse tener disponible un espacio y una mesa. De ser posible, solicitar un espacio de exhibición en el área de registros o en una área que tenga alto tránsito de personas. '' Sugerencias para la mesa de DM'' La mesa de DM debe contar con pancartas y banderas, material promocional, revistas del IEEE y obsequios (lápices, caramelos, etc). En cooperación con la Mesa de Registros, debe existir la posibilidad de unirse al IEEE vía web. Los participantes que se unan al IEEE durante la conferencia recibirán el descuento correspondiente por su calidad de miembros en la inscripción a la conferencia. La mesa debe ser atendida por voluntarios IEEE que estén familiarizados con las ventajas y las actividades del IEEE. 3. Establecer metas de realistas Tanto si la meta es incrementar la retención de membresía en 3% o aumentar el reclutamiento en 5%, un plan efectivo de desarrollo de membresía necesita tener indicadores cuantificables. Recuerda, que tu rama recibe un bono de US $2 por cada miembro y US $50 si tienen hasta 50 miembros o US $ 100 si tienen más de 50 (basado en las estadísticas de la membresía al 31 de diciembre). Planifica actividades estudiantiles en tu universidad, incrementa el reconocimiento del IEEE y construya un gran equipo cada vez más involucrado en las actividades. 4. El Encargado de DM necesita involucrar a otros para obtener los mejores resultados. Invita miembros estudiantes, miembros GOLD y otros que tengan algún tiempo libre para delegar el trabajo. Las actividades, sin importar cuán triviales sean, pueden dar resultados impactantes al ser delegadas. Por ejemplo, algo tan simple como designar un “anfitrión” que establecerá el ambiente de bienvenida del evento. 5. Promueva la membresía IEEE en su página web. ¿Tiene tu rama estudiantil una página web? Esta es una de las mejores maneras de presentar al IEEE a los prospectos, informar a los miembros actuales sobre las actividades y dar la publico una gran impresión acerca de la Rama Estudiantil. IEEE tiene "Entity Web Hosting (EWH) ", donde se puede hospedar su página web sin costo alguno. Muestre los beneficios del IEEE en todas las páginas y provea un link para inscribirse vía web. 6. Solicite Material Promocional '' Folletos y otros materiales promocionales acerca de la Membresía IEEE están disponibles sin costo para las Ramas Estudiantiles. Por favor, que las cantidades pedidas sean razonables y esperar al menos tres semanas para el envío de los materiales. El kit de desarrollo de membresía es enviado a todos los Consejeros de rama en agosto. Material adicional puede ser ordenado en línea en: www.ieee.org/mdsupplies ''7. Comunica los Costos y Beneficios Comunica los beneficios y servicios ofrecidos por el IEEE en todas las reuniones y actividades. Antes de que puedas comunicar los costos de la membresía, necesitan saber los beneficios de ser miembro. Planifica actividades para retener a los miembros actuales y recordarles el valor de los beneficios de la membresía IEEE. Los estudiantes reciben todos los beneficios de los miembros profesionales, a una fracción del costo. 8. Recompensa a tus voluntarios de MD Reconoce y has notorios a los voluntarios que mejoren tu plan de desarrollo de membresía. Entrégales certificados donde muestres sus logros, invítalos a cenar u otras actividades que reconozcan su aporte al Desarrollo de la Membresía. Beneficios IEEE El IEEE es la sociedad técnica profesional más grande del mundo, brindando a los miembros acceso a información esencial de la industria, oportunidades de contactos, herramientas de desarrollo para la carrera además de muchos otros beneficios. Información Confiable - Cuando el mundo busca respuestas técnicas, confía en el IEEE. IEEE Spectrum Magazine - 12 ediciones mensuales con entregas digitales. IEEE.tv - televisión vía internet que ofrece programación exclusiva acerca de tecnología e ingeniería a los miembros IEEE, accesible a través de myIEEE, el portal exclusivo para los miembros. [http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/ IEEE ''Xplore Digital Library] - acceso a índices y resúmenes de más de 2 millones de documentos. IEEE Potentials Magazine - 6 ediciones online. Ediciones impresas para miembros estudiantes del E.E.U.U. y Canadá. The Institute Newsletter - 12 ediciones mensuales (4 impresas, 8 online) Microsoft Software – El IEEE en conjunto con Microsoft se complacen en ofrecerles una amplia selección de software de desarrollo para los miembros estudiantiles IEEE. Todos los nuevos miembros estudiantiles IEEE y todos aquellos estudiantes que renueven su membresía califican automáticamente para acceder a software de Microsoft gratuitamente. ''Comunidad Global – IEEE es la “villa global” de la tecnología – una comunidad de alcance mundial donde innovadores comparten lo que funciona, lo que no y lo que se necesita ahora. Ser miembro te da acceso instantáneo al IEEE a través de su comunidad local, diversos eventos y su red profesional. IEEE sections – contacta con otros en la comunidad de miembros locales Technical chapters - colaborar con otros a través de reuniones técnicas informativas myIEEE - portal personalizado exclusivo para los miembros IEEE IEEE conferences - Descuentos exclusivos para miembros en conferencias Voluntariado - oportunidades que desarrollar habilidades de liderazgo y redes de contactos profesionales. IEEE e-mail alias – personaliza su e-mail, con protección contra virus y filtro de spam. ShopIEEE Discounts - los miembros reciben hasta un 50% de descuento en productos IEEE Profesión – Desde cursos de educación continua y certificaciones, a las conferencias y concursos, puede obtener aprender más, crear más y lograr lo que más de lo que importa en su vida y carrera a través de la membresía IEEE. IEEE Job Site - encuentra oportunidades laborales fácilmente y de manera confidencial. IEEE MentorCentre Program - una herramienta online para jóvenes miembros IEEE que buscan orientación profesional de parte de miembros IEEE que deseen compartir sus conocimientos y experiencias de vida. Career Alert Newsletter - un noticiero semanal conteniendo consejos además del “trabajo de la semana” del IEEE Job Site. IEEE eLearning Library - Una serie de tutoriales atractivos e interactivos en línea de aprendizaje basado en el mejor contenido educativo de las conferencias del IEEE en todo el mundo y materiales únicos desarrolladas específicamente para su inclusión en esta biblioteca. Estos tutoriales han sido desarrollados por reconocidos expertos en una amplia gama de ingeniería y tecnologías de investigación. Awards - reconozca y sea reconocido por sus logros. Scholarships - mejore su curriculum con una beca IEEE Today's Engineer - e-zine mensual dedicado a los problemas que afectan la carrera de los miembros IEEE. Programa de Ventajas financieras – Beneficios no técnicos para usted y su familia Insurance Services – una amplia selección de productos de seguros diseñados exclusivamente para miembros IEEE a tasas bastante competitivas. Financial Services' - '''recibe descuentos en servicios financieros de las compañías asociadas al IEEE. Home & Office Services – descuentos substanciales en productos y servicios para su hogar y oficina. Travel Services - servicios para mejorar la experiencia de viaje para miembros IEEE y sus familias. ''' '' '' '' ''Membresías Adicionales '' IEEE Society - Personalice y añada valor a su membresía IEEE uniéndose a una o más de las 38 Sociedades del IEEE. IEEE Standards - Standards son por lo que el IEEE es mejor conocido. IEEE Women in Engineering - Dedicado al desarrollo de las mujeres en profesiones técnicas y científicas. ''Productos Adicionales'' – Diversos productos disponibles para los miembros IEEE IEEE Member Digital Library – Acceso a millones de documentos IEEE. Proceedings of the IEEE – la fuente líder autorizada para investigaciones, reportes, guías informativas y seminarios. IEEE Member-Get-A-Member (MGM) Program Es bien sabido cuan beneficiosa es la membresía IEEE para el desarrollo técnico y la mejora profesional de los miembros IEEE. Considere compartir su experiencia como miembro IEEE y se ser recompensado por ello. A través del programa Member-Get-A-Member (MGM), el IEEE premia sus esfuerzos en el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros. Por cada nuevo miembro que recluta, usted gana un premio que se pueden utilizar para pagos dentro del IEEE (renovación de membresía, inscripción a sociedades o adquirir productos o servicios IEEE). El programa MGM le ofrece el siguiente reconocimiento por reclutar nuevos miembros al IEEE: Miembros Profesionales: US $ 15 por cada miembro profesional reclutado US $ 5 por cada miembro professional con e-Membership ''Miembros Estudiantiles: '' US $ 2 por cada miembro estudiantil reclutado US $ 15 por cada miembro profesional reclutado US $ 5 por cada miembro professional con e-Membership ''Reglas del Programa '' Abierto sólo a los miembros actuales del IEEE. Incluir el nombre y el número de miembro del reclutador en la solicitud de inscripción (ya sea impresa o vía web). Las solicitudes recibidas sin el número de miembro del reclutador no serán consideradas. Los miembros profesionales no son elegibles para recibir el reconocimiento por reclutar miembros estudiantiles. Todas las cifras están expresadas en dólares americanos. El monto máximo de adjudicación es de US $90 por miembro. Los reclutadores serán notificados del monto ganado en el mes de octubre. El monto ganado por el MGM no podrá ser combinados con otros descuentos. El monto obtenido por el MGM no es canjeable por dinero en efectivo y expira el 31 de diciembre. '' '' '' '' ''Tips para reclutar nuevos miembros '' Invitar a colegas/estudiantes a participar en reuniones de la Sección/Capítulo/Rama para que experimenten directamente los beneficios profesionales de la membresía IEEE. ' Iniciar una conversación sobre la membresía IEEE, haciendo hincapié en los beneficios y su valor. Nota: asegúrese de proporcionar un folleto o información de inscripción.' ' Mantenga las publicaciones de las sociedades IEEE, el IEEE Spectrum y el IEEE Potentials en exhibición para captar la atención de los potenciales nuevos miembros.' ' Publica un artículo en tu empresa o boletín/mural universitario que explique cómo el IEEE te ha ayudado. ' ' Colocar anuncios de reuniones o conferencias IEEE.' ' Cuando habla de la membresía con un prospecto, escuche las pistas sobre lo que busca en una sociedad profesional. Enfatiza los beneficios que satisfagan sus necesidades.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' El valor de la membresía Como dijo una vez Cleon Anderson, presidente del IEEE - 2005: “Siempre que me preguntan ¿Cuál es el beneficio de la membresía IEEE? Yo creo que la mejor y más sabia respuesta sería: Lo que tú desees”. El beneficio de la membresía es en realidad determinada por los propios valores, necesidades, y la participación de cada miembro dentro del Instituto. Nuestros miembros están interesados en una amplia variedad de asuntos técnicos y preocupaciones profesionales que agreguen valor a la membresía de cada uno. La participación activa en una Rama Estudiantil puede ofrecerle grandes ventajas. La organización de eventos estudiantiles complementa la formación profesional de los miembros IEEE, ya que estas actividades le ayudarán a ganar importantes habilidades que no se enseñan en el aula, pero son vitales para su progreso profesional. Estas habilidades incluyen el trabajo en equipos multidisciplinarios (recuerda que una Rama Estudiantil puede tener miembros de varias carreras), liderazgo, finanzas, planificación de proyectos, y las comunicaciones. Al mismo tiempo, tendrá acceso a contactarse con personas en todos los niveles de la profesión, convirtiéndose en un activo muy valioso tanto para usted como para sus colegas. Pero recuerda que el beneficio que ganas con tu membresía IEEE es "Lo que tú desees”. Asimismo, lo que obtiene de la membresía puede variar en las diferentes etapas de tu carrera. Pero hay un beneficio preponderante: el respeto y la ventaja competitiva asociada con ser un miembro IEEE. El acceso a las fuentes de información pertenecientes al IEEE y su asociación con otros miembros quienes resaltan el renombre mundial que nuestra organización goza. Crecimiento sostenible de la Membresía Cuando hablamos de crecimiento de la membresía en el IEEE, debemos pensar en tres aspectos fundamentales: retención, reclutamiento y recuperación de miembros IEEE. A continuación se presentan las mejores prácticas y promociones relacionadas. Retención de miembros Capacitar a los directivos de los capítulos para dar breves exposiciones sobre el valor de la membresía. Invitar a miembros estudiantiles y profesionales para tomar una participación activa en los programas y actividades de desarrollo de membresía. Usar el SAMIEEE y organizar esfuerzos para comunicarse con los miembros que aún no han renovado. Recordar a los miembros que no hayan renovado los beneficios de la membresía que van a perder: suscripción a las publicaciones, alias IEEE, fácil acceso al IEEE ''Xplore, oportunidades de construir redes profesionales, los descuentos en conferencias, entre otros. Promover la membresía semestral a una nueva sociedad para los miembros actuales. Enviar notas de prensa agradeciendo a las empresas locales que apoyan la membresía IEEE y el voluntariado. Incentivar a los miembros a participar en concursos y actividades regionales. Documentar y publicar, por lo menos mensualmente las actividades realizadas y el calendario de actividades para el siguiente mes. 'Recuperación de miembros' El primer paso es entender porque dejaron el IEEE. Algunas razones pueden ser: ü Se olvidó la fecha de renovación ü Se olvidó su web account ü El costo de la membresía le es muy alta y no dispone de dinero para pagarla. ü Solo se inscribió para recibir un descuento y participar de una actividad específica. Es importante escuchar y entender las necesidades de las personas ya que el valor de la membresía IEEE puede ser diferente para cada uno. La mayoría de los argumentos que se dan tienen respuesta o solución y debemos procurar darlas. 'Reclutamiento de nuevos miembros' Invitar a los estudiantes a asistir a una reunión de la rama para experimentar directamente las ventajas de ser miembro IEEE. Inicie una conversación sobre la membresía IEEE, enfocando en los beneficios y el valor de la misma - asegúrese de proporcionar folletos con información precisa. Mantenga artículos de IEEE Spectrum, IEEE Potenciales y publicaciones de las Sociedades en exhibición para captar la atención de los potenciales nuevos miembros. Publicar artículos en la universidad que explique cómo el IEEE les ayudó. Publicar anuncios de reuniones o conferencias IEEE. Ofrece una bienvenida en tu universidad a los nuevos ingresantes - aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar sobre el IEEE. Al hablar de la membresía con un prospecto, escuche con atención que es lo que busca en una asociación profesional. Enfatiza en los beneficios de la membresía que respondan a sus necesidades. Campaña de Reclutamiento Promover agresivamente la membresía IEEE durante las conferencias técnicas. Distribuir las solicitudes de inscripción al IEEE a los asistentes de la conferencia o alentarlos a inscribirse vía web. Aprovechar el periodo de membresías de medio año como temporada alta de reclutamiento. Esto permite a las personas experimentar la membresía IEEE a mitad de precio. El periodo de inscripciones de la membresía semestral aplica a partir del 1 de marzo hasta el 31 de agosto. Los servicios comenzarán inmediatamente después de la inscripción y continuarán hasta el último día del mismo año. Anunciar y ofrecer información sobre el programa Member-Get-A-Member en las reuniones de la Rama Estudiantil. Desarrollar charlas o seminarios durante la Semana Nacional de Ingeniería. La Sección puede patrocinar expositores e ideas para promover estos eventos. ' ' ' '